Dead or Alive 5 Last Round
}} |japanese_name= デッドオアアライブ5 ラストラウンド (Deddo oa Araibu Faibu Rasutoraundo) |image1= DOA5LR PS4 NA.jpg |caption1= North American cover art featuring Kasumi and Phase 4. |title2= Video Game |developers= Team Ninja |publishers= Koei Tecmo |distributors= Sega (arcade) |series= Dead or Alive |engine= Yawaraka Engine |platforms= PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Windows PC/Steam |release_dates= PlayStation 3/PlayStation 4/Xbox 360/Xbox One/Arcade / February 17, 2015 (PS4/Xbox 360/Xbox One/Arcade) February 19, 2015 February 20, 2015 / February 24, 2015 (PS3) Microsoft Windows WW: March 30, 2015 |genres= Fighting game |modes= Single player, Multiplayer |ratings= CERO: D ESRB: M PEGI: 16 }} Dead or Alive 5 Last Round (also known as DOA5LR or simply Last Round) is the final update to the Dead or Alive 5 series. It was released in February 2015 on consoles and was released in March 2015 on PC, with the exception of the later added "online" mode. It has been confirmed that downloadable content and characters from Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate will be compatible with Last Round. Dead or Alive 5 Last Round not only has the largest character roster, but also the largest costume and stage selection in a Dead or Alive game to date. Pre-release Dead or Alive 5 Last Round was officially announced in Japan at the "Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Arcade Fighting Carnival" on August 31st, 2014. A trailer released on September 1st showed the return of Crimson from Dead or Alive 2 and the Danger Zone stage from the first Dead or Alive, as well as new tag intros, a new costume for Eliot and Marie Rose, and new hairstyles for Kasumi, Kokoro, Rachel, Hitomi and Tina. The Japanese trailer also mentioned a collaboration with Marvelous' action game Senran Kagura Estival Versus. A playable version of the game was shown at Tokyo Game Show 2014, which included two new blanks on the character select screen. On September 19th, the official website announced the "Soft Engine", to make skin appear softer in the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One versions. Famitsu also confirmed that two new characters, a male and a female, will be introduced.http://www.famitsu.com/news/201409/19061847.html On October 23rd, it was announced that the game will be released in February 2015. Details of a free-to-play Core Fighters version for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One, as well as Collectors Editions in Japan were also given. On November 20th, it was announced that Raidou would return as one of the two "new" characters. The character Honoka was first shown in Weekly Famitsu on January 13th, 2015, with the official reveal on the 14th. Characters :See also: List of Dead or Alive 5 Last Round characters Returning playable characters *'Kasumi', a former member of the legendary Mugen Tenshin clan. After a certain incident involving her older brother and uncle, she abandoned her clan and became a runaway shinobi. Since the previous tournament, Kasumi has been on a quest to find and destroy her clone, Alpha-152. *'Ayane', the brilliant master of the Hajinmon sect, the "dark side" of the Mugen Tenshin clan. Following the orders of her clan master and older half-brother, Hayate, Ayane pursues her half-sister, Kasumi, in the shadows. *'Hayate', the older brother of Kasumi and the respected eighteenth leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan, with techniques fit for his ordained position. After the destruction of DOATEC, Hayate now seeks to find Victor Donovan, the man behind his and his family's previous misfortunes. *'Ryu Hayabusa', a super shinobi of the ancient Hayabusa clan with a strength that has been recounted in numerous tales. A longtime friend of Hayate, Hayabusa is now assisting him and Ayane find Donovan. *'Helena Douglas', the youthful leader of the enormous DOATEC conglomerate. Though the company was once involved in the development of terrifying biological weapons, Helena is seeking to start anew by hosting the fifth Dead or Alive Tournament. *'Christie', a woman who is cold-blooded, ruthless, and an expert in the shequan style. With the perfect qualities for her profession as an assassin, Christie has once again been hired by Donovan, this time as an agent for his new organization, MIST. *'La Mariposa', an acrobatic luchadora and Tina's main rival during her professional wrestling career. In reality, thought, she is a former DOATEC researcher named Lisa Hamilton, and she and Tina are close friends. Though fighting against him in the previous tournament, Lisa is now, for unknown reasons, working as a MIST scientist for Donovan. *'Hitomi', a beautiful world-class fighter born to a Japanese mother and strict German father, who taught his daughter karate from an early age. Two years ago, she fell in love with Ein, the persona Hayate took on when he lost his memory. However, after he recovered his memories and returned to being Hayate, Hitomi's love has seemed to be no more. *'Bayman', a man of few words who used to be an assassin. Being a man who carries out his tasks with the utmost perfection, Bayman now works as a mercenary soldier on the battlefield. During his latest mission, Bayman and his men were attacked by an unknown cloaked figure, and though Bayman was left with just a permanent scar, his men were murdered. Believing his attacker to be connected to either DOATEC or Donovan, Bayman now seeks to find the culprit. *'Kokoro', a positive and cheerful young lady who has mastered the martial art Ba Ji Quan. Her performance of the various forms of the art display a unity of suppleness and strength. When not fighting, she devotes herself to training as a . Unbeknownst to her, Kokoro is the second illegitimate daughter of Fame Douglas, thus making her the younger half-sister of Helena. *'Jann Lee', a master of Jeet Kune Do who has been nicknamed "the Dragon" due to his excellent strikes. Jann Lee constantly seeks to test himself against the most fearsome opponents and has once again entered the tournament to do such a task. *'Leifang', a master of T'ai Chi Quan who was raised in a wealthy family. Known for being quite stubborn, Leifang constantly trains herself to defeat Jann Lee, the man who once saved her from harm eight years ago. *'Tina Armstrong', the daughter of legendary professional wrestler, Bass Armstrong. Despite her father's intentions to raise her as a champion wrestler, Tina has pursed her own dreams in life, becoming a model, actress, and rock star. Recently however, after her encounter with MMA fighter Mila, Tina realizes that she misses the thrill of the ring, and enters the tournament to quench this feeling. *'Bass Armstrong', an immensely powerful former professional wrestler who always worries about his only daughter Tina, born to his late wife Alicia. Whilst working as an oil platform engineer at DIG, Bass discovers that discovers is entering the fifth tournament. Possibly worried that Tina is up to her odd tricks again, Bass enters the tournament as well, but this time as the masked wrestler Mr. Strong. *'Zack', a funky DJ with a positive attitude and original sense of style, Zack has incredible fighting instincts and learned Muay Thai just by imitation. After saving Helena from death, Zack is working beside her to rebuild DOATEC and organize the fifth tournament. *'Eliot', Gen Fu's only apprentice and a practitioner of Xing Yi Quan. Aware of his immaturity as a fighter, Eliot has left his mentor and set out on a journey of self-improvement. When the fifth tournament is announced, Eliot's unwanted traveling companion, Brad Wong, convinces him to enter. *'Gen Fu', an old mentor who was once considered to be a fighting legend. After earning enough money to pay for his granddaughter's medical treatment, Gen Fu agreed to take Eliot on as an apprentice. One day however, after noticing his student's self-doubt, Gen Fu sends Eliot off on a journey of self-improvement. *'Brad Wong', a master of the Zui Quan style who is usually found propping up a bar somewhere. For some unknown reason, Brad has tagged along on Eliot's journey of self-improvement, much to the latter's annoyance. *'Rig', a natural born fighter who has used his powerful instincts to master his own style of taekwondo. Having no clue about his real name or where he came from, his colleagues simply call him "Rig". Running the DIG oil platform from a young age, Rig happily works side-by-side with his colleagues, especially the newest worker, Bass. Recently, a mysterious woman named Christie has entered Rig's life and seems to know about his past. *'Mila', an up-and-coming mixed martial arts champion who has scored spectacular victories all over the world. Since her youth, Mila has been a big fan of Bass, who she feels an intense admiration towards, and her dream is to take on her idol in the ring. Whilst working as a part-time waitress in New York City, Mila meets Zack, who conveniences her to enter the tournament. *'Alpha-152', an artificial life form given the shape of a transparent woman. This hyper clone of Kasumi was created under the orders of Donovan and after fleeing from DOATEC during the fourth tournament, the clone is currently being pursued by Kasumi. *'Ein', a man who was discovered deep within the of Germany by Hitomi. Without any memory of his past, Ein was taken by Hitomi's family and trained in karate by her father. During the second tournament, Ein eventually learned his true identity as Hayate, Kasumi's brother, and of his kidnapping by DOATEC for the purpose of human research in what was dubbed "Project Epsilon". *'Leon', a mercenary whose lover, Lauren, died in his arms during a battle in the desert. Her final words to him were, “''The man I love is the strongest man in the world...,” and it is with these words that Leon lives by and fights for, everyday of his life. *'Momiji, a kunoichi of the Hayabusa clan and the last Dragon Shrine Maiden, who is beloved by the children of the village and acts as a big sister figure to them. Hayabusa began training Momiji in ninjutsu and aiki-jujutsu when she was discovered to have a natural talent for fighting, and now enters the tournament in order to try out hand-and-hand combat and put what she has learned to the test. *Rachel, a young woman from the Holy Vgoor Empire whose purpose in life is to eradicate fiends. As she herself has fiend heritage, Rachel's beauty belies a dangerous strength. Although her cool demeanor may not show it, Rachel is enjoying the DOA fights, as she can put her fighting skills to use other than for fiend hunting. *Marie Rose, the servant of Helena whose devilish smile hides her secrets and keeps her shrouded in mystery. Despite her sweet and childlike appearance, Marie Rose is a formidable fighter in the Russian martial art of Systema. *Phase 4, the human weapon who is a prototype of the Kasumi Alpha Phase 4 project's final model, which is slated for mass production. The clone features a functioning human memory and soul; however, exhaustive testing has shown her to be resigned to her fate, never resisting combat orders. Due to this conflict of conscience, Phase 4's existence is filled with sorrow. It is revealed that Phase 4 was the one who attacked Bayman and his fellow soldiers. *Nyotengu, a mysterious and beautiful tengu whose legends have been passed down from ages old in the depths of Japan's mountain. It is said that Nyotengu has descended into the human realm out of simple boredom, though her true movies are still unknown to anyone. New playable characters :Note: Honoka and Raidou are DLC in only the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions; in all other versions the characters are fully playable. *Honoka, a sweet, easygoing kind of girl who has taken her favorite moves, copied from various sources and fighting styles, and combined them into a unique style which she calls "Honoka Fu". Though raised all of her life by her gentle and loving grandmother, Honoka cannot contain her excitement when she sees a fight, nor the mysterious power surging within her. It is with this power that Honoka has a strange knack for instantly learning any fighting move she sees. Despite keeping this power a secret throughout her life, Honoka has been itching to test it out. *Raidou, an exiled shinobi whose evil acts included stealing moves and techniques from other fighters and raping his sister-in-law, Ayame, which resulted in Ayane being conceived. After being killed by Kasumi in the first Dead or Alive tournament, Raidou pieced back together, outfitted with cybernetic parts, and brought back to life by Donovan. As a side effect he has lost all memories of his past, and retains only his natural lust for power. Story Mode characters *False Kasumi, a clone of Kasumi who was created by Donovan and MIST. Unlike the previous clones made from Kasumi's DNA, this clone truly believes that she is the real Kasumi and just like the original, desires to seek out Alpha-152. Guest characters :Note: Naotora Ii and Mai Shiranui are DLC characters and are only available on the arcade, PlayStation 4, Stream, and Xbox One versions. *Akira Yuki, a descendant of the founder of the Yuki Budokan, Akira has been taught his own unique style based on Ba Ji Quan. Akira spends his days training to become the greatest martial artist in the world, and has always entered the World Fighting Tournaments as a way to test himself. *Jacky Bryant, an Indy car racer and the older brother of Sarah Bryant. When Sarah was being targeted by the mysterious organization J6, Jacky resolved to take them down in order to protect his sister. Now he is taking part in a new kind of fight as he collects information to prepare for the inevitable showdown with J6. *Sarah Bryant, a young woman who whilst attempting to investigate the accident involving her older brother, Jacky, she was captured by J6 (Judgment 6) and brainwashed. Although she was later rescued by Jacky, the effects of J6's brainwashing remain buried deep within the recesses of her mind. *Pai Chan, a famous actress from who has received special instruction in martial arts from her father, Lau Chan, since early childhood. Though she once hated her father, Pai's attitude towards him has softened after she watched him suffer with illness in his twilight years. *Naotora Ii, the ruler of the Ii clan from Enshu that serves the Imagawa clan during the Warring States period of Japanese history. One day an experiment by MIST pulled her through space and time into the present day. With no idea where she is or what happened to her, Naotora must now fight for her life in the tournament. *Mai Shiranui' Non-playable characters *'Miyako, the leader of DOATEC Japan and the mother of Kokoro. Though having a high position of power at DOATEC, Miyako seems to have mysterious connections with MIST and may be working against Helena and the company. To this day, Miyako still keeps secret from her daughter the truth about her work and the identity of Kokoro's father. *Muramasa, a legendary weapon smith and shop owner who has aided Hayabusa in the past. Throughout the fifth tournament, Muramasa looks after the real Kasumi in secret until Hayabusa sends for her. *Victor Donovan', the man behind all of the misgivings of the Mugen Tenshin clan and the previous tournaments. With the creation of his new organization, MIST, Donovan heads the next stage of Project Alpha, codenamed the "Kasumi Alpha Phase 4" project, and plans to create the ultimate human weapon using Kasumi's DNA. Stages Returning from ''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate *Aircraft Carrier *Dead or Alive / Arrival *Depth *Desert Wasteland *Dojo *The Ends of the Earth *Fighting Entertainment *Flow > Primal *Forest *Fuel *Haunted Lorelei *Home *Hot Zone *Lab *Lorelei *Lost World *Sanctuary *Temple of the Dragon > Sakura *Scramble *Sky City Tokyo *The Show / Coming Soon / The Tiger Show *Street *Sweat *Zack Island New and exclusive in PlayStation 4 and Xbox One versions of Last Round *Crimson - Returns from Dead or Alive 2. *Danger Zone - Kasumi's stage from the first Dead or Alive. *Fireworks - A variation of Zack Island done at night and constantly showering fireworks, hence the name (DLC stage). *Azuchi - Returns from Dead or Alive 3 (DLC stage). *Attack on the Titan Stage (DLC stage). Costumes :Main article: Dead or Alive 5 Last Round/Costumes Team Ninja has confirmed that over 400 costumes will be in the game, including 31 new to Last Round.Official website: Product Information These new costumes were designed by fans as part of Team Ninja's Designers Challenge. As in Ultimate Arcade, players can choose different hairstyles and accessories from a sub-menu in the character select screen. Last Round will include new optional hairstyles for some characters, including Kasumi, Kokoro, Hitomi, Tina and Mila. The Costume Options menu and new hairstyles will only be available on PlayStation 4 and Xbox One versions. Most ''Dead or Alive 5'' DLC costumes are included (all but the Hot Getaway Packs), as well as the following ''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' DLC costume packs by default via unlockable:Official website: Costumes *Intimate Costumes *Sports Gear *Casual Collection Vol.1&2 *Santa's Helper Set *''Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate'' Costumes *Legacy Costume Set *''YAIBA Ninja Gaiden Z'' Costumes Downloadable Content :Main article: Dead or Alive 5 Last Round/Downloadable Content Production credits Staff Real-Time Cinematics staff Neo Agency staff Katsugekiza staff Imagica staff Himawari Theater Group Inc. Japan Publishing North American Publishing European Publishing Asian Publishing Overseas Publishing Production credits Staff Real-Time Cinematics staff Neo Agency staff Katsugekiza staff Imagica staff Himawari Theater Group Inc. Japan Publishing North American Publishing European Publishing Asian Publishing Overseas Publishing Voice cast * Not credited in the production credits. Releases The PlayStation 4 and Xbox One versions will be available as both retail and digital download, priced at $39.99 USD. The PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions will be digital download only, priced at $29.99 USD. Players who own Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate can upgrade their game into Dead or Alive 5 Last Round. The PlayStation 3 version will have a retail release in Japan/Asia. On April 20, due to a change in Youtube policy, video uploads from the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions of Last Round will no longer be supported,http://teamninja-studio.com/doa5/lastround/us/info_20150417.html and on April 30, due to a similar policy change, uploads from the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions of Last round on Facebook will likewise no longer be supported either.http://teamninja-studio.com/doa5/lastround/us/productInfo.html ''Core Fighters'' Similar to Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate, a free-to-play Core Fighters version will be available on PlayStation 4 and Xbox One.Official website: Core Fighters Kasumi, Ayane, Hayate and Hayabusa will be available to play for free on both consoles, with two other characters available that rotate every two weeks. Additional characters must be purchased separately for $3.99 USD each. All stages will be included, but some must be unlocked. The Story Mode will be available only as a separate purchase for $12.99 USD, the story unchanged from Dead or Alive 5. Players of the Core Fighters versions will be able to play against the full version on the same console, and players of Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate on PlayStation 3 will be able to play against Last Round. The 360 version upgrades directly into Last Round, although the new characters still need to be purchased. Players who purchased the original version of Core Fighters for the Xbox One (originally $9.99 USD) also have access to Tina, Bass, Hitomi, and Jann Lee as long as they are connected to Xbox Live. This version is no longer available for purchase. Collectors Editions thumb|120px|Mousepad In Japan, a Collectors Edition and a Strongest Edition will be released for PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One.Official website (Japanese): Collectors Edition Both will include a download code with 18 new costumes for female characters (12 of which were also included among preorders in North America and Europe), Dead or Alive 5 Soundtrack Vol.4 CD, a 64-page series history booklet, and Marie Rose mousepad. The Strongest Edition will also include a life-size tapestry and a B2 (20" x 29") poster. Preorders for the Strongest Edition via GameCity (a retailer owned by Koei Tecmo) and Amazon Japan will include one of several bathroom posters depicting Kasumi,https://twitter.com/TeamNINJAStudio/status/547626456293969920 Marie Rose,https://twitter.com/TeamNINJAStudio/status/547918705225498624 Ayane,https://twitter.com/TeamNINJAStudio/status/548362622911791104 Kokoro,https://twitter.com/TeamNINJAStudio/status/551907543811760128 Hitomi,https://twitter.com/TeamNINJAStudio/status/552297162202435584 and Momijihttps://twitter.com/TeamNINJAStudio/status/552732096196644864 in their Aloha, First-Print/New Challengers (depending on the poster layout), Bathtime, Beach Party, Bellatrix/"Ultimate Sexy Costumes", and Beach Party DLC outfits, respectively. ''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Arcade'' Released February 17, 2015, version 2.00 of Ultimate Arcade added Raidou and Honoka, and all balance changes from Last Round. The 2016 updates will have all Last Round Costume sets from three Seasons (not counting PlayStation and Xbox exclusive costumes, stages), including the Samurai Warriors character, Naotora Ii, and SNK Playmore's Fatal Fury/The King of Fighters character, Mai Shiranui. PC/Steam version Last Round will be available worldwide on Steam on March 30, 2015. This would make it only the second game in the series on PC, after Dead or Alive Online's open beta, and third game for Virtua Fighter guest characters since the PC version of Virtua Fighter 2. Originally, the release date was the same as console versions, but it was delayed six weeks. To make up for the delay, the PC version will include the Halloween 2013 costume pack for all users. Based on the arcade release,TeamNINJAStudio (2015-03-21) "We are building the game based on Arcade ver. But it's not simple Arcade ver port as you know." this version does not include PlayStation 4 and Xbox One exclusive stages like Crimson or Danger Zone, but it does include the Costume Options menu and new hairstyles.Official website: Steam Version It doesn't include the graphical enhancements from the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One versions, but it can be played at much higher resolution, up to 4K (3840x2160). Controller vibration and Steam achievements are not included, and online features were to be added in a patch within 3 months of release, however have been delayed to an unspecified date. Promotional videos Promotional Images Packaging artwork DOA5LR PS4 NA.jpg|North America PlayStation 4. DOA5LR PS4 JP.jpg|Japan PlayStation 4. DOA5LR PS4 EU.jpg|PAL PlayStation 4. See also *Achievements *Costumes *Downloadable Content *Fighter Quotes *Merchandise *Promotional Artwork and Wallpapers *Survival Mode Items External links *Official website *[http://store.steampowered.com/app/311730 Dead or Alive 5 Last Round on Steam] References __FORCETOC__ Category:Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games